Foxes in the belfry
by NecroKami
Summary: A chance encounter causes Naruto to meet the patron of the night. Now set on a new path he'll have a to make some tough choices. Where blood will be spilled no matter the outcome. Bloos/ torture/ dark Naruto/ Sex cause that's what most of you are here for.


Naruto groaned as he looked at the light shining from the top of the pit he had fallen into. This is what he got for running away from those bullies at the park. He should have just let them beat him up. It's not like he wouldn't heal again by morning. Now he was doomed to die in a hole in the woods.

His acceptance of his inevitable demise was rudely interrupted by a glowing on the wall. Naruto looked in the direction of the light, and saw that it originated from a rune on the wall of the hole. Normally Naruto would have ran in the opposite direction of random glowing walls. However given the fact that he was going to die down here anyway. Naruto decided to inspect the rune.

The moment Naruto's hand touched the rune he heard a new voice inside of his head. Instead of the normal one that constantly told him to torch the village. "So a worthy vessel has finally found me." The voice rang out.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I am Morrigan lady of the night. I was sealed here many years ago by the one you know as the sage of the six paths. Asked to watch over this place until a worthy successor could be named. I have been collecting knowledge from around the world over the years. I will now begin passing that knowledge on to you. You will now gain the knowledge of the tree walking exercise your people use to control their chakra. It may take a few attempts, but you will learn quickly. Now that I've removed those limiter seals on you. Which we will have a chat with the person who applied them later."

Naruto nodded as the information poured into his brain. Slipping off his sandals he laid down on the ground, and placed his feet on the wall. The lack of a barrier giving him a better grip on the dirt. According to what Morrigan showed him. The sturdiness of a tree made the exercise slightly easier. However since dirt was slightly looser. It tended to shift, making it so he'd have to make some minor adjustments as he walked up the hole. Luckily it was only an eight foot hole.

It took three hours, and over a dozen attempts. However Naruto finally managed to pry himself free of the hole. "Good, now the next thing I need you to do is go to the training fields. We're going to get you in shape. You won't be entering the academy. When I'm sure you can handle yourself you will be ditching this rat hole of a village. That is of course once you make a few friends in the underworld. Connections for money, weapons, and places to stay when you're on the road."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said as he made his way to one of the abandoned training grounds. He didn't know why no one ever bothered to use the perfectly good training ground.

Making his way to the nearest tree. Naruto began working on his chakra control. According to Morrigan he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Meaning chakra control, and by proxy Genjutsu would always be his weakest subjects.

At just about sundown, Naruto had finally gotten to the point where he could run laps up, and down the tree with ease.

"So Morrigan what am I gonna learn tomorrow?"

"You'll start work on the henge, and the chakra strings technique. There are currently only two puppet masters in the world. Sasori of the red sands, and Chio of the desert. There is one now, a year older than you. Kankuro the son of the Kazekage is beginning to learn the art from Chio. You're going to take it to an entirely new level. You'll start with the basics, and work your way up to human puppets, and beyond. For now though we need a safe place for you to rest. I have a feeling those villagers will try something tonight. Head to the place I'm placing in your mind. It's a secret lab once owned by Orochimaru. Though I doubt you'll need it."

Naruto followed the mental map given to him by the disembodied voice in his head. The lab looked as if it had once been used as a battlefield. The hill it had been carved into looked as if it had been severely scared by heavy Kanton, and Raiton ninjutsu. Morrigan noted that one could tell the difference based on the fact that the Raiton burns were more precise. While the Kanton burns seemed to splatter upon contact.

Once inside. Morrigan informed Naruto that Orochimaru would have to have some contacts in the underworld if he was getting the amount of human specimens he had been accused of experimenting on.

It was a long shot given the fact that this base had already been raided, but there was still a chance that he could find one of the man's contacts if he searched the base thoroughly enough.

Naruto had elected to make that his priority first thing in the morning. For now he was extremely exhuasted, and famished. The latter he would also have to hold off on till the morning given his lack of funds. Maybe whoever this Orochimaru guy was. He left a couple of Ryo lying around so he could pay for a bowl of ramen when the old man opened up.

The following morning when the sun shined through the cracked, and broken ceiling Naruto's nose twitched as the sunlight managed to pierce the ceiling, and land on his face. "Five more minutes."

"Get up Naruto-kun."

"Five more minutes Morrigan-chan."

"Now Naruto-kun. Unless you want this to be a very awkward morning. After all given how much freedom myself, and Kyuubi have combined. You could be looking at a very bad case of blue balls."

Naruto didn't know what blue balls meant, and he was in no real hurry to find out. "Alright alright I'm up." He groaned standing up. His back popping from his long night on the hard floor. "If this place is going to be a safe house. We're getting a mattress, and a broom." He said with a sneeze. Wiping the dust from under his nose.

"Naruto-kun, before you go looking for your breakfast. I want you to sit, and meditate. Imagine a large golden door. Then imagine opening the door, and entering your mind. We need to talk in person."

Naruto followed the woman's instructions, and pressed his back against the wall. Imagining the shining doors in front of him. Stepping through the threshold. He spotted two gorgeous women standing before him.

The first woman was tall. With long flowing burn orange hair. Which was neatly tucked into a hood. Two thick strips of fabric connected to the hood, and laid over her slender shoulders. Beneath it she wore a black mini skirt. A black tube top with a light amount of mesh covering her C cup cleavage. Her feet were adorned with a pair of leather sandals that contained a fox emblem over the top of the foot.

The second woman had long green hair. With what looked to be black bat wings protruding from her head. As well as larger ones coming from her back. Her pale was tightly packed into a sleeveless black unitard. That contained no neck line, and plunged deep into her generous DDD cup cleavage. Underneath the skimpy unitard she wore a pair of purple bat print tights which disappeared into a pair of ankle length high heel boots.

"You know Naruto-kun you should really pick your mouth up off the ground. You'll catch flies." The green haired girl giggled as the orange haired girl merely smirked, and leaned against the other girl. Causing her toned posterior to stick out.

"Sorry Morrigan-chan it's just. You're both so…. Wow." Naruto exhaled as his eyes drank in the forms of the two women in front of him.

"Very articulate kid." The orange haired girl said sticking his tongue out.

"Be nice Kyuubi-chan. It's not every day a boy sees two striking beauties standing in front of him." Morrigan giggled. Naruto mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Naru-kun?" Morrigan smiled.

"N-nothing." He managed to stutter out looking up at her.

Kyuubi grinned, and sauntered over. Putting her finger under his chin. Lifting him up against an invisible wall. "Come on kid you can tell us. Where were you looking? Huh you little perv?" She teased giving him a cocky grin.

"I said I can't stop staring when both of you have beautiful eyes." He whispered just loud enough to be heard. His eyes darted to the side to avoid being caught in her amber gaze.

"Don't say stupid stuff like that." Kyuubi huffed turning her head to the side as she let him down.

"Enough flirting you two. We've got business to take care of." Morrigan said waving her hand in the air. Causing a screen with a basic female form to appear. "Naruto-kun. Come here, and we'll design you a female alias. You'll utilize the henge to transform into this alias. You will live as her whenever you enter the village. You will use this persona to acquire a job, and a place to live."

Naruto nodded, and stepped up to the screen. Starting with the hair. He went for a deep sky blue. Making it flow down slender pale shoulders like a waterfall. He decided to keep his bright blue orbs.

Moving on to the proportions. He decided that a modest C cup would be enough to get attention. While not causing him to be off balance. Her waist was slender, and toned. Her hips matched her breast. Giving her an athletic hourglass figure.

"Very nice Naruto-kun." Morrigan smiled leaning over his shoulder. "Exotic enough to draw the eye, but not stunning enough to question why she's never been seen around here before."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Morrigan-chan, but what kind of job am I going to get?"

"Find one of the local gambling halls, and see if they need a new waitress. Now you should get out of here. I've been leaking the henge into your head since you got here. Now as part of your training. You'll be allowed to give her clothes during this first time. However after you get her some clothes. I want you to start transforming naked. If you have to use this form for infiltration. Which you'll essentially be doing while you live in the village. I want you to be used to living as her. That means her skin is your skin, and her clothes are your clothes."

Naruto nodded looking at the door. "What should I call her?"

Kyuubi chuckled. "Ya Morrigan. Your intricate plan falls apart if your little friend here doesn't know his own fucking name."

"Shush. I'll deal with you later." Morrigan chided, before turning her attention back to Naruto. "She's you Naruto-kun. You have to pick a name that you feel suits her, and that you want to be called whenever you have to be her."

Naruto smiled, and ran through the hand signs, before transforming into his new persona. Who just so happened to be naked. "Who's this Naruto you're talking about. My names Tylee. I'm looking for a waitress job in Konoha. You got any leads for me ma'am?" She smiled putting her hands behind her back.

"Great job Tylee-chan. Make sure you don't break your persona when you're in this form. Do you understand me?"

"What persona ma'am? I'm Tylee. I'm an orphan from western Fire country. I'm eighteen years old, and I've traveled to Konoha to seek a better future."

"Good work kid." Kyuubi added. "Enough detail that people won't ask questions about your family, but not so detailed that it sounds rehearsed."

After finishing his conversation with the two women. Naruto returned to the physical world, and transformed into a now clothed Tylee.

Walking through the streets of Konoha. Tylee spotted a help wanted sign in the window of one of Konoha's seedier establishments. Walking inside she spotted who she could only guess was the owner.

"What do you want kid?" The man said cleaning one of the glasses at the bar.

"I saw your sign. I'm here for the waitress job?" She said pointing towards the window.

The man pushed a buzzer causing one of the nearby walls to open. Revealing a long legged blonde. "Follow her to the back."

Tylee followed closely behind the young lady. Once they were inside. The busty blonde turned, and looked at her sternly. "Drop the henge kid."

"What do you mean ma'am?" Tylee asked tilting her head.

"Jiraiya personally put the detection seals in here for when people try to cheat at cards. Now drop the henge, and tell me why you're here." She said tapping a well manicured nail on her bicep.

Tylee sighed releasing the transformation to reveal Naruto. "I'm just looking for a job. No one will sell to me. So I figured if I went, and got a job using the henge. I could find a place to live under a new identity."

The girl sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Give me five minutes to go talk to Markov."

Naruto sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Hands on his knees trying to keep as still as possible.

After ten aganizing minutes. The door finally opened again revealing his blonde friend. "Well Naruto it seems to be your lucky day. It appears that Markov has a soft spot for you. We'll spend the next few hours here perfecting your waitress act, and then you'll work for a few hours during, and after dinner. Maybe make yourself enough to afford a motel room for the night." The women said opening the drawers near her desk. "Change back into Tylee, but naked. We need to measure her for a uniform."

Naruto nodded, and stood up. Transforming into the now naked Tylee. Whose rosy pink nipples were now standing at attention in the cool air conditioned room. "Bit chili in here."

The girl raised an eyebrow. Walking over she flicked the young girl's nipple. Electing a moan, and a deep blushe from the girl. "Hey! What's the big idea!" She cried covering her chest.

"Interesting. Very interesting." The girl hummed to herself. "It appears that your henge is solid. Not just an illusion."

"Isn't that normal?" Tylee asked slightly confused.

"No it's not. A normal henge is just an illusion. It's why most people transform into a person of similar height. It helps if someone tries to touch them. The thing is though. Naruto is shorter than Tylee. Meaning when I flicked your nipple just now. It should have gone through you. Not to mention that even if it didn't. Your actual chest wouldn't have been there. Meaning that there shouldn't have been any nerve endings attached to that nipple to cause a moan in the first place."

"**That would be me**." Kyuubi spoke from within Naruto's mind. "**Jinjuriki get certain traits from their Bijuu. Kitsune are natural shape shifters. With my chakra leaking into yours since before you fell out your mother's cunt… Oww.. Moving on."** She continued after being punched by Morrigan. "**Fortunately you humans had developed your own bastardized technique. The fact that you contain five percent of my DNA means that using the henge technique works as a springboard for you to use the Kitsune's actual shape shifting technique.**" She finished.

"You in there kid." The blonde girl said repeatedly snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh oh sorry. Just thinking." Tylee said. "I think the shapeshifting may be a bloodline. I'm not sure, but I've definitely heard of weirder."

"We'll leave it at that for now. So give me your name, and then we'll get you dressed."

"Tylee no last name." Tylee said smiling.

The girl nodded, and went through a quick round of wrapping a measuring tape around her body, before handing her a bunny suit. Complete with ears, fishnets, and heels. "We'll take your ID picture, and then we'll practice on your walk. The outfit cost twenty bucks. It'll be taken out of your first nights tips."

Tylee nodded putting on the snug outfit. She felt a bit exposed, but pushed it aside. Reasoning that this was just a transformation, and not her real body.

It was nine in the evening, before Tylee left the restaurant. She had managed to buy a pair of sweats, and t shirt off of one of the other girls in exchange for some of her tips. Speaking of tips. She had surprised the house by how easily she managed to get them to flow in. The customers seated at her tables all stade for multiple rounds, and tipped heavily. It was as if the girl had a charm about her that seemed to make the men melt in her hands.

The money had bought her a decent hotel room for the night. Morrigan had told her to save at least twenty percent of it to go towards her own apartment. The rest she could spend on food, clothes for herself, and training clothes for Naruto.

"That was such a long day. My feet are killing me, but I made so much. I can't wait to go back tomorrow." She yawned to herself turning on the tub.

"Naruto you know you're alone right?" Morrigan said within his head. "You can turn back now."

Tylee pouted crossing her arms. "But I worked hard all day. I deserve a hot bath." She whined.

"Naruto stop with the act already." Morrigan said slightly annoyed.

"I'm not Naruto I'm Tylee, and I earned my bath today." She said stomping her foot.

Kyuubi meanwhile raised an eyebrow. "**So that's what happens when you force a six year old to live as a woman.**"

"What are you talking about Kyu-chan?" Morrigan asked.

"**It appears that Naruto's consciousness has split into two parts. The real Naruto is currently sleeping. Meanwhile Tylee here is pretty much running the body. I say let her have her bath, and then transformed back into the brat. The body will get washed either way.**"

Morrigan sighed rubbing her forehead. "Fine Tylee take your bath, but the four of us will be having a long talk about this tonight when you fall asleep."

After finishing her bath. Tylee transformed back into her blonde counterpart. Who promptly passed out from having to maintain his transformation all day. At which point he was dragged into his subconscious along with Tylee.

"Alright kiddies listen up. With Tylee working five days a week we're going to have to work around her schedule. Now the hotel is paid for at least two days. Meaning that after tomorrow's shift Tylee will pay it again before leaving for the day."

"I'd also like some personal time too." Tylee interrupted. "It would look suspicious if a girl my age just went to work, and came straight home."

"Good point. So Tylee works two to Tuesday through Saturday. As such, Naruto will do his training at the base from six to ten. Tylee will then take over, and have the four hours between ten, and two to herself. She'll get her bath after work, and then the body will become Naruto's at night. After a few weeks Naruto-kun's chakra levels should be high enough for me to teach him the shadow clone. Whenever Tylee is in charge. Naruto will make a shadow clone to be seen in the village. This way no one gets suspicious. Sundays will be Naruto's day to run around in charge. Using the excuse that those are Tylee's day to rest, and recover from a long work week.

Monday's Tylee will have control of the body as those will be Naruto's rest days. Tylee will be responsible for the shopping under my supervision. Now tomorrow see if you can get a lead on a weapons dealer for training. The training schedule is as follows.

Tuesday will be chakra control, and meditation. Wednesday will be weapons training, and physical conditioning. Thursday will be taijutsu, and more chakra control. Friday will be studying. Tylee will go by the book store before work on Thursday, and pick up some books on writing, math, and anatomy. Saturday if you've done well throughout the week will be ninjutsu training. If you're lacking in one of your other areas however. Then we will use it as a day to go over the subject again. Tylee make sure to budget so that you can pay for the hotel on your days off. While still putting some money away for an apartment."

"Yes ma'am." Tylee saluted, before hugging Naruto from behind. Pulling him into her protectively. "Don't worry Naru-chan. We'll have a place to call our own soon. Even if it's only for a little while until we leave this hell hole."

"Alright now that that's over. Everyone is clear on the plan. We've got probably two years before that old bastard tries to push the academy on you. By that time you'll know a clone technique that will allow you to appear to be going to the academy. When in reality. We'll have already slipped out of one of Orochimaru's escape tunnels. I plan for us to be long gone, before they figure out it's a fake. If they ever do. If nothing else we'll have your clone die in action during a mission so no one goes looking for you."

Both children nodded, and disappeared to get some actual rest.

"**So how closely do you think the blonde bitch is related to him?**" Kyuubi asked. Both women having sensed how closely the blonde woman's chakra signature matched Naruto's

"By the looks of it. Aunt, or first cousin. If she doesn't broach the subject.. I plan to have him confront her about in the next few months when we begin his sensor training."

"**You do realise we're creating a monster?**"

"Konoha created this monster with their hatred. Now they'll reap what they sow."

**Alright so side note. Since Tylee is a seperate entity she may have sex with men at some point for seduction missions or training. Haven't decided if this will be a harem or not, but I have decided either way that Samui will be involved. This story is mostly while I work out some blocks on my other story, but popularty is a factor on which gets more attention.**


End file.
